


Hideaway

by MadamMerlise



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scion Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamMerlise/pseuds/MadamMerlise
Summary: An attempt to surprise your lover goes awry when he almost gets you both caught in a situation you did not expect to be in.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hideaway

It was beginning to get uncomfortable confined on your hands and knees, but you were nothing if not a slave to theatrics. Of course you could have surprised him by wearing the outfit he bought you as you prepared dinner or just left a coy note for him to find while you lounged on your shared bed, but the current scenario had seemed much more tantalizing. Well, at least you hoped it was or else you were hiding under his desk in your brand new underpants for no reason. He had mentioned wanting to play a game like the one you were hoping to initiate, but, as the hardwood started to make your knees ache, you wondered if you had made a mistake.

Just as you were about to emerge and search his desk for a pen and paper, you heard the front door to the apartment open. Quietly giving the universe your gratitude that he was actually coming home on time for once, your breath started to ramp up at the thought of him. However, the sweat on your body felt like ice when you heard more than one pair of footsteps and his voice in an unusually proper tone. He had brought somebody from work home. It was not the first time he had done it, but usually he warned you with a text or a call. With a sinking dread, you realized you had left your phone on the bedside table in your rush to change and had probably missed his messages. Your praise to the universe turned to prayers that nobody would come into the office and you could just wait it out.

Fuck the universe, the door clicked open and your soul about left your body.

You could not focus on what they were saying, all of your attention was on keeping your breathing as slow and silent as possible. Your heartbeat was in your throat. What the hell would you say if somebody saw you? Terror filled you as you heard someone move around the desk and a familiar hand pulled out the chair in front of you.

Hanzo's eyes immediately met yours. All of the self-consciousness and fear came flooding back as you thought about how the situation had become so ridiculous. It took everything in you to hold still, as still as you could be while you were shaking like a leaf. To his credit, and to your surprise, his expression remained unchanged. Instead, his eyes snapped back upwards, clearly back to whoever else was in your home and he resumed talking with them. The small bit of relief turned to confusion when Hanzo took a seat in his chair and pulled himself to the desk, effectively trapping you there.

It took a moment for you to reorient yourself so you could find a better place to sit with his knees crowding you and the wheels of the chair poking in, but you managed. Gently, you laid a head on his leg. The mistakes that led to this could have resulted in a much worse outcome so you were just grateful that he seemed to be playing along. It would have been embarrassing for you to be found out, but you were beginning to wonder how it might have reflected upon him as well. Thankfully, he seemed to be aware of your anxiety because he had slipped a hand beneath the desk, leaving it open palmed for you to nuzzle into. It calmed you to know that at least he was not mad at you.

The talking seemed to drone on for far too long. Your legs were getting sore and it was uncomfortably warm in such a cramped space. You pressed your head harder against his hand, hoping he would get the hint. Instead, he simply curled his fingers into your hair, almost absentmindedly. The sensation was good and the scent of cologne on his wrist was a welcome distraction. The heat, musk, and almost muffled din of chatter was making your head swim pleasantly. It was enough to give you some tantalizing thoughts.

Resting more heavily into his hand, appreciating how Hanzo's strong arms flexed and relaxed as he continued his motions, you let your own hands do some wandering. Your fingers pressed tentatively at his inner thigh, gauging his reaction, and when he simply paused for a moment in his movements before continuing, you took that as the go ahead.

Kneading into his pliant flesh, it was easy to forget there were other people in the room. The fabric of his slacks was smooth and delicate, making it easy to feel the power in the leg beneath it. Honestly, it made it all the most satisfying to drag your nails across, gliding easily across the cloth and surely teasing the skin below. Hanzo shifted in his seat and you stifled a mischievous breath of air. Devilishly, you turned your face to press a kiss into his gloved palm. His thumb was quick to caress your lip, touching at your teeth, and you took your chance to nip at him. His thigh temporarily forgotten, you brought your hand up to trace a gentle line along his arm before hooking your fingers into his glove. It slid off with ease and you were face to face with the rough hardworking hand of your lover. His fingertips were callused from the use of his bow, but you knew better than anyone how devilishly soft he could be with them.

You were sure he was impatient for his guests to go so he could have his way with you. For now though, he was as trapped as you were, enraptured by your actions. You traced circles into his palm, sucking a digit into your mouth. To your surprise, you heard him cough heavily above you and felt him draw away. The pout that was forming on your lips curled up in delight as you watched him quickly adjust his pants before placing both hands above the desk. Hopefully no one would notice the missing glove since he had not thought about it. His attention, and now yours, was completely fixated on the growing situation behind his zipper.

You just could not help yourself. As quietly as you could, you ran both your hands on his inner thighs, feeling him tense before spreading his legs further apart to accommodate you. He was not trying to stop your wandering hands, but his legs were not what you were after. You leaned in as close as you could and pressed a firm kiss against the fabric on top of his now prominent cock. At this angle, you could turn your eyes up and see his chin, relishing in the movement of his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard. Your eyes soaked him up hungrily.

His pinstripe suit was as dashing as ever and the cut of it flattered his form, even when he was seated. If you could have leaned forward to press some playful kisses against his stomach, you would have, but your shoulders were trapped between his legs. More than anything, you wanted to see his eyes. Was his expression giving anything away? Had he stumbled at all while he was talking? You wished you had listened more attentively, but could barely muster the energy to be disappointed in yourself.

The sensations cascading over you were overwhelming as you nuzzled against his straining erection. The heat, the restraint he had to show, the smell of his cologne and his body mixing together, the rush of the other voices still present in the room with no clue you were there all melded into a cocktail of erotic thrill. You were dying to get his cock into your mouth, practically salivating at the thought of his hard length against your tongue, all worry of consequence thrown straight out the window. Would he break his facade then?

Suddenly, you heard him dismiss the other people in the room. Normally, you were sure he would stand and show them out, but you saw that he was simply waving his hand, feigning indifference. If he had stood, there would be no hiding his excitement. To the relief of both of you, the guests seemed to take the farewell on the chin, leaving quickly. As their footsteps receded down the hall and towards the front door, you heard him groan above you.

Hanzo chided you for your game, but you could not even pretend to care. He continued to act mad even as he undid his belt and pants, slowly revealing his eager cock to you. It was all the more pleasurable to hear him groan again as your tongue worked up his length. He relaxed heavily into his chair, slouching, his eyes fixed on your movements. With the two of you alone, you could fully enjoy one another.

It took an impressive amount of self-control to not simply take the entirety of his length straight down your throat, although a part of you was curious at what his reaction would be to such a sudden move after all the teasing. Instead, you deliberately pumped his cock, once, twice, pressing a kiss to the tip with each glide upwards. The sensation of him twitching in your palm was invigorating and the heat radiating off of him almost had you panting. Your other hand reached up to caress his thigh as you leaned heavily against him, pressing kisses to the base of his length. Dragging your lips gently across the side of his cock, from base to tip, you could not contain the mischievous giggle that spilled from you, still fairly blown away that the both of you had weathered near discovery. His impatient thrust into your hand wiped that away.

Teasingly, you opened your mouth wide, resting his dick on your tongue so he could get an eyeful of what was to come. Again, the delicious betrayal of his own body as his cock throbbed and bobbed heavily on your tongue was heady. Slowly, agonizingly slow, you closed your mouth around his tip, sucking gently as your tongue laved the head. Relief seemed to wash over him as you continued to pump and taste of him. His fingers carded through your hair before roughly latching on and giving an experimental push against your mouth. He was  _ very _ needy tonight. Not that you could blame him, nor were you complaining.

Relaxing, you looked up into his eyes, going slightly limp to signal his control of the situation. Hanzo took full advantage of it, leaning over you and pressing deeply into your warm mouth. Eyes fluttering closed, you relished in the sensation of his hot cock sliding between your lips, wet and pliant to his desires. As he began to thrust more rhythmically, you could not help the moan that escaped you.

On the outside, it seemed as though he was the one dominating you, but in reality he was coming undone at the seams. His grip tightened, pushing and pulling at your hair in time with his hips, but the sting was pleasurable. More than anything, the breathless way he was relentlessly fucking your throat was more than making up for any pain. It took a lot to get his walls down, but if you had pulled away from him now, he would have been begging at your feet. Seeing him become so loose and carnal was certainly doing wonders for you. His eyes seemed to burn into you when he saw you begin to touch yourself as he took his pleasure.

It was messy and noisy, but it seemed doubly so after having to be quiet for so long. The slip of skin against lips, the groan of the chair beneath him, the soft breaths of a man becoming a prisoner of his own emotions was so loud in your ears. Or was that just the pumping of your blood? The thumping of your pulse? It was hard to pinpoint what precisely was what with so much sensation happening. It was all becoming white noise as it began to culminate into a familiar tightness low in your belly. You absolutely could not cum to just his dick in your mouth, but God, it sure did help you get pretty far.

Unexpectedly, Hanzo pulled away, a mess of fluid dripping from his dick, but he certainly had not cum yet. You barely had a moment to look at him in dazed confusion before he was standing up, pulling you to your feet, and pressing feverish kisses to your lips. His hands groped appreciatively at the lace on your breast, his dick pressed hard against your thigh. The clatter and flutter of things behind you barely registered until Hanzo bent down and lifted you onto the desk, pressing heated kisses and bites at the swell of your breast.

He had thrown everything aside, leaving only the cool mahogany beneath you. It was not entirely comfortable, but when he roughly hooked his hands behind your knees and knelt down himself, all discomfort flew from you mind. His mouth was hot on the fabric between your legs, his fingers impatiently pulling aside the panties to press into your dripping heat. A sharp cry escaped you as he ripped off the fabric entirely to fully access you. He whispered reassurances about buying you a new set, but you could hardly care with the way he was fucking his fingers into you. His tongue sought out your clit and you were begging him to stop so you would not just cum right then and there. A devilish look in his eye told you that was just what he wanted. Who were you to deny him?

The heat of your orgasm overtook you, making you keen in delight, praising him and showering him with affection. His movements slowed only slightly, enough to let you ride your orgasm out as far as it would take you. There was a pleasant rush to clenching around his fingers until every last bit of it was spent. The disappointment of him pulling his fingers out sooner than you expected was quickly replaced by newfound heat as he stood and lined up his cock with your entrance.  He rubbed the tip against your folds, smearing your fluids together and making a complete mess of his pants. Loosening his tie, he leaned forward, prodding at you, but not quite slipping in. He was in the mood to make you beg for it. You almost wondered if he  _ was _ actually upset about being caught unawares with a client and was punishing you slightly. Another insistent press made the pleas spill from you easily. He seemed to be content with languidly tracing shapes into your breast, unclasping your bra to finally bare you entirely. Hanzo took a moment to gaze at your form before dipping down and taking a nipple between his teeth, punctuating it with another lazy thrust without any real satisfaction behind it.

You tossed your head back impatiently, loving the sensation of his tongue working against your breast, but needing more from his cock. When you tried to buck against him, however, his strong hands held fast to your hips. He was gazing up at you now, a delightful fire in his eyes as he pressed in slightly only to pull out again. It was too much and the begging came easy at that point, spilling from your mouth as you squirmed beneath him. You needed him inside of you. You needed to feel him filling you and over you and ramming into you. Praise also fell from your lips, declarations of love and longing, anything to get him to finally give you what you wanted.

It seemed to be enough. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment as he pushed forward, finally intruding into your body in the way you had been so desiring. As he bottomed out, you panted at the sensation of being so full and pleasantly stretched. He seemed to be made just for you, just to please you. It surprised you when he kissed you fully on the mouth, a searing and slow kiss. You moaned into his mouth as he began to thrust.

The easy glide of skin against skin made the fire inside of you burn anew. Messy sounds of sex and wanton moaning filled the room, reverberating against the walls and against your flesh. There was the delicious pull and push of his cock moving within you and the heat of his mouth against yours that was all consuming. A particularly sharp and sudden thrust actually seemed to send the desk moving, drawing a breathless laugh from you. He chased your lips, seeking his own release and eager to make you feel as good as he was feeling. With the way he was desperately grasping at your hips and pumping into you, that was hardly going to be a problem.

It genuinely surprised you when he began to stutter in his movements, slamming home wildly in a way that you knew could only mean he was almost there. It only took a few more harsh thrusts before you were rewarded with that familiar sensation of him spilling into you. It was such a shock that it was enough to send you careening over the edge again, positively satisfied and filled to your limit. A few helpless moans left you as he continued to thrust mindlessly, slowing down, but seeming unwilling to let you go.

Hanzo’s body flopped bonelessly atop you as he chided you for what you had put him through. You reminded him that he had little room to complain when his dick was still half hard inside of you. He grunted in reply, his annoyance was feigned anyway. As he pulled away and you sat up, your back ached. The desk had hardly been the most forgiving surface to plow you on and you told Hanzo as much, watching him halfheartedly plucking up pens and papers from the floor he had so hurriedly tossed them on. He laughed and asked you where  _ else _ you had been expecting him to take you when you had worked him up so thoroughly

“We could always go to the bed…?”

The words came out as a tentative question, testing the waters, but Hanzo was quick to laugh and scoop you up into his arms. Walking with you in his hands, his pants threatening to fall off him and trip him up, he kissed at your neck.

“We could.”

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic I wrote when the Scion skin for Hanzo came out. I'm a huge fan of pinstripe suits and gloves, so it definitely got the creative juices flowing. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \---
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GhostieNaps)


End file.
